


Then Why Did You Leave?

by Avengers_IronMan



Series: I Didn't Know You Cared [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Aldrich, Alpha!Hulk, Alpha!Natasha, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Mpreg, Beta!Bruce, Beta!Pepper, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Sad!Tony, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_IronMan/pseuds/Avengers_IronMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After New York, Tony finds his mind is slowly falling apart. Images of the wormhole clutter his nightmares and make his lab his only sanctuary. His alpha- bonding pending- Steve and his best friend Bruce take him down to his mansion in California, but it doesn't seem to help. He begins to wonder if he's truly losing his mind, or if he already lost it.</p><p>Meanwhile, Aldrich sets up a meeting with Pepper Potts, hoping to get closer to his wayward omega through her. </p><p>The result is less than satisfactory. </p><p>Nevertheless, he will not be deterred from his prime goals. He'll get his omega back from the good captain, even if he has to tear through the alpha's thieving arms, one limb at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Road Again

“No Pepper, I know this is the right move.” He looked over at his passenger seat, eyes roaming over the tall, muscled valley like it was a chocolate ice cream and he was a starving obese kid, “We’ve been together for months, Pep, months! If he hasn’t called it quits by now, I don’t think he ever will.”

 

Tony changed lanes, giving a mock salute to the elderly woman he cut off, who was now giving him the bird. It wasn’t his fault the old broad was only going 25 on the interstate. Dear lord, he’d probably be eighty by the time they made it to Malibu. At least Steve wasn’t awake, or they would have to wait for his goody two shoes nature to subside, lest the urge to walk her across the street make their trip even longer.

 

“Yeah, no Pep. Well you- No. This is good. Just listen to- Oh no you don’t, don’t put Natasha on the phone, I don’t want to talk to her.”

 

They could have taken a plane, but no. Turns out Steve wanted to see what had happened to his country in the time he’d spent as a capsicle. As it figures, not much. Other than the improved technology and buildings, apparently America is just as boring from a car window now as it was back then. Instead of, say, looking at what has happened, Steve had taken to doodling, sleeping and taking the occasional photo of random landscape. It was driving Tony insane.

 

And yet, he still couldn’t find a reason to care. Because he had Steve, and that was the important thing.

 

“I’m gonna hang up, I swear... Pepper? Pep, no. Ugh, _bye Pepper_.” He clicked end, throwing his phone into the cup holder.

 

Amazing really, considering how rocky their first encounter had been. Both had thought that the other hated them. Luckily they had a guardian angel working on their side, bringing together their forsaken souls together.

 

And by _guardian angel_ , he meant the local hermit who climbs in his air ducts and his stoic faced, red-headed, demon of an accomplice.

 

They had been fighting, arguing battle strategies back and forth between themselves. Steve had the stupid thought stuck in his thick head that Tony didn’t care what he had to say, which was absolutely ridiculous. He cared about what the captain had to say, he just didn’t always follow what spangles ordered.

 

Okay, _ever_ followed. But that was hardly his fault.

 

The old man should have known better than to have demanded anything from him. Well, he showed him. Let the good captain get covered in pink intergalactic goop. Thor and Clint had thought it hilarious, commending Tony on his pure awesomeness. Unfortunately, spandex man hadn’t thought it nearly as funny, which led to their heated argument. Too heated, in fact, since Natasha - _break your leg when you blink_ \- Romanov found the need to intervene. And by intervene, he means lock the two of them in a broom closet for an evening, and have Clint check in periodically on their progress.

 

Which, somehow, helped. They still fought off and on, but they had come to a better understanding.

 

Then Tony’s heat hit, and everything changed for them. Steve had volunteered to knot Tony up in his time of need, and after it was over he admitted to some more than friendly feelings for the omega. And so, the strange, and yet absolutely perfect relationship they now found themselves in started.

 

Even more extraordinary, isn’t that he’s smart, angelically handsome, and sculpted like a god (Ok, not like a god. Thor’s guns were still slightly bigger). While those were all endearing qualities, Tony could just pay someone for that.

 

No, the best part about Steve? He never asks questions.

 

“Tony, are you zoning out again?” Oh, he’d almost forgotten about Bruce, “Stay with me buddy, we don’t want you crashing the car before we make it out of Nevada, do we?”

 

“I’m fine,” And the man managed to wake sleeping beauty up too, _perfect_ , “Seriously, chill out. You’re making my anxiety levels rise.”

 

“You don’t even have anxiety disorders-”

 

“Yet Bruce!” He raised one finger in the air, “With you two living with me, that fact is very likely to change.”

 

“Then why did you invite us to move in with you in Malibu?” Steve blinked, tilting his head with that knowing smile of his.

 

“I couldn’t just leave you two in New York,” He smirked, “You’re delicate.”

 

Bruce snorts, and the car shakes slightly as he shifts around, “I think you’re the first person ever to call the Hulk anything but a monster.”

 

“ _Eh, eh, eh. Neh._ No, he is not, and neither are you. And you are forbidden from saying that for the remainder of the trip. Or the month. Or the year. You know what, no, you are forbidden from saying that until the day you die. That’s the new rules, follow them or suffer my wrath.”

 

“And what wrath is that?” Steve puts a hand at the base of his neck, “I have a feeling the Hulk can take on your 5ft. middle-aged fury.”

 

“Hey!” He yanks away from the large palm, jabbing a finger in the air towards his mate, “Keep it up, and you’re sleeping on the couch, mister. American hero or not.”

 

The captain unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning over the the small distance of the convertible. He presses his face into the side of Tony’s neck, nuzzling against the bite marks littering his flesh. Vain move, rubbing his scent further into the markings he had made last night. Tony already reeked of Steve’s pheromones, now it would be near impossible to distinguish him from an alpha or omega. But then again, at least he smelled good. Pine, leather, sweat and something else, something that could only be described as _Steve_. In other words, he smelled _hot_.

 

He nearly lost control of the vehicle when a tongue dragged across his throat, stinging his still open wounds in a way that was both painful and pleasurable. Moaning slightly, he tipped his head to the side to provide easier access. If the alpha kept this up they would need a hotel room pretty soon- _Hello!_ When did Steve get so good with his hands. One of the blondes hands dipped into his shirt, and began playing with his nipple, and _god, he loves his life-_

 

“Guy? I’m still here,” _Fuck Bruce!_ Steve ripped back, taking with him four of Tony’s buttons. They would need to be sewn on later, or not, seeing as he really could care less about this shirt. At least he looked apologetic, which was ridiculous with the blatant lust clouding his eyes.

 

Tony smirked, snaking one hand behind the seat to pat his cock-blocking best friend on the leg, “No reason to be jealous, buddy, plenty of me to around.”

 

He looked in the rear-view mirror to see Bruce roll his eyes, and swat his hand off his knee. Tony stuck out his bottom lip, batting his eyes into the mirror, looking straight into the chestnut brown pair meeting his. Smirking, he opened his mouth.

 

_“Brucey, you're a fine boy. What a good mate, you would be! But my life, my lover, my man is still Steve!”_

 

The beautiful tune of his song must have been too awesome for his passengers, since Steve’s face was cringing, and Bruce was covering his ears. _Pfft. Everyones a critic._

 

“Of all the songs to musically massacre,” _Hey!_ “did it have to be one by Looking Glass? I actually like that band.” The smug aura radiating from the backseat made Tony smirk, only to frown when he looked at the setting sun.

 

God, he felt tired. The drive had started this morning, but he hadn’t slept at all the night before. When he managed to sleep, it was always the same nightmare’s plaguing his subconscious with visions of black. Black, and cold. Dragging him towards it’s endless ocean, plunging him into the sticky trap where life cannot live. Night after night he found himself in his tower workshop, ignoring his fears for another day. That was why he needed to be away from New York for a while, for his own sanity.

 

He needed to be home. Or as close to a home as he had.

 

“Tony?” Steve must have noticed his sudden demeanor change, if the worried puppy eyes directed at him right now was anything to go on, “Are you alright? You look kind of tired...”

 

“Well babe,” He winks at the blonde, “you do that to an omega.”

 

Red streaked up his neck, cheeks tingeing a delicious rose. Tony laughed at the expense of his partner, turning his pupils back to the road.

 

Oh... When did he stop?

 

And at Burger King. _Great._

 

Grumbling, he put the car into park, unbuckling his seat belt. Can’t look weak in front of his team, just had to go with the flow.

 

“Bathroom break, everyone out. Let’s go, move it or lose it. Better go now, ‘cause I’m not stopping again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out they can’t even get coffee right, not without it tasting like burnt skunk spray mixed in month old horse pee. And he knows what that tastes like.

 

You do crazy things totally wasted at a petting zoo.

 

Fuck he needs to vomit.

 

But, it’s still coffee, and it should keep him awake. Maybe.

 

“You’re about to pass out, I’m not going to let you operate a motor vehicle, Tony!” The alpha was blocking the door, arms crossed resolutely. Which would be hot, if Captain Nannie would just move a little to the right.

 

“I’m alright, look, I’ve got my elixir,” He waves the styrofoam cup in front of his face, “so you can unwind you spandex, and get outta my way.”

 

“I agree with Cap, Tone,” His fingernails dig into the cup, anger etched into his face. Bruce adjusted his glasses awkwardly, “you look like you’re about to drop, and no amount of foundation can cover those purple circles under your eyes. You need rest, or you’ll hurt yourself, _and_ us. Nap, at least until we get into California.”

 

“But,” He made to protest, but Bruce cut him off.

 

“No buts, now go to sleep. Doctors orders.” His finger points at the passenger seat, directing Tony into the chair. He grumbles, but puts up no further protests. How could he? When Captain America, and Hulk _tell_ you to do something, you fucking _do it_.

 

Didn’t mean he wouldn’t bitch about it the whole time. Biology may force him into obedience, but dammit, he was Tony Stark. He did what he wanted.

 

He was _only_ being a good little omega because he wanted to.

 

_Really..._

 

Fuck he’s whipped.

 

He sighed and shook his head, climbing into the passenger's seat. When he was younger he would never have given in so easily. He would have left the alphas begging at his feet to obey, and even after their humiliation, he would not demean himself to being beneath them. Refused to submit so many times, so why now? Why was he allowing himself to be ordered around? It was beyond him, as seemed to be the norm nowadays. Was he broken?

 

Was he truly, honestly broken?

 

Or had he already been, and simply repaired half-assed with duct tape?

 

Probably.

 

He closed his eyes, not waiting for the other members to take their spots.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_When they opened, he found the car disappeared, along with the landscape and his friends. He blinked, looking around the room he suddenly appeared in. A simple bedroom, lined in curtains and silks, red and gold. He was seated in a nest, the kind an alpha would make for his expecting omega. Which was ridiculous, Tony wasn’t expecting._

_Or, so he thought._

_A hand rests over his stomach, and he starts at the slow rubbing. A face bleeds from the shadows behind him, oozing blue and yellow and blurring lines of peach. It’s distorted, as though looking through the bottom of a glass of water, and yet he instantly knows this isn’t Steve._

_It takes a moment for the scent to reach his nose, flooding his senses in nostalgia._

_“Alpha,” He whispers, eyes glazing over in euphoria. A light dances in the air, so beautiful and sound, it had to come from heaven. A piece of heaven’s light, just for him._

_Whimpering, he felt small tears prick in his eyes. The alpha leaned closer, cradeling Tony to himself._

_“Shh, it’s alright. I’ve got you, no one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe.” A nose nuzzles into his cheek, dispelling the tears that had leaked from his defences. Strong arms clutch him at both sides, warm hands rubbing circles into his tired body. He feels happy, joyful._

_Content. For the first time in years._

_Logically, he know’s this is ridiculous, and strange. But he can’t fight it. Not after so long, not after all the wasted, lonesome years._

_But he’s not lonesome... he has._

_“Steve...” He manages, choking on the words when the alpha stops his ministrations. A growl, angry and low, resonates in the room. White hot pain lanced through his throat, and it takes a moment for him to realize that he’s been bitten. Howls echo in the dark, and he cries for Steve, please, Steve protect me..._

_The voice that blends in the shadows is vicious and unforgiving, only pausing briefly in his ravage to bite out, “Mine. You are **mine**.”_

_He screams as it continues, clawing and thrashing, but he won’t let go._

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony,” He felt a hand cup the back of his head, lolling his head to press into the forehead of his mate, “You’re safe, nothings wrong. No one’s going to hurt you, I promise.”

 

His hand clawed into the blondes flesh, before the dream finally dispelled completely. Lines of blood oozed from under his fingertips, and Tony gazed in shock as the skin sealed itself up. Then he found himself pressed between two firm pectorals, reassuring words whispered tenderly into his hairline.

 

The saddest part, was he had forgotten it was Steve. An ache wretched in his gut, as he clenched his eyes closed and accepted the embrace of his alpha.

 

Would he want his soul bound now, if he ever came to him?

 

Didn’t matter. It was a dream, just a silly dream of an omega who misses his soul bound. A dream that would never come true, after all, his soul bound didn’t want him. If he had, then why wouldn’t he come for him, or accept Tony’s calls or-or.

 

He didn’t blame him, not really.

 

With the track record Tony has, it’s a surprise his bonded even spent a night with him.

 

But he couldn’t help himself! After the first few rejections from his soul bound, he had begun taking random alpha’s to bed. He didn’t want to feel the swelling emptiness inside anymore, and he had hoped that someone- _anyone_ \- would bother to fix the broken fragments left to him.

 

But none did.

 

Tony looked up into Steve’s worried crystal eyes.

 

Until Steve.

 

Steve, who was perfect and too good for Tony. Steve, who stayed up with him watching movies, and cuddled him when the nightmares took hold. Steve, who refused to kick Tony off the team even when he zoned out in front of Fury and the Council. Steve, who despite every jab and insult, chose to be his friend.

 

Steve, who loved him. Never asking about the large scar over his bonding gland.

 

He didn’t need to, they both knew. And through it all, he still loved him.

 

Tony would give anything for this man.

 

Even his life.

 

“I’m alright, just had another nightmare,” He pushes down the surge of relief at Steve’s acceptance, “are we almost there?” Tony looks out the tinted window, at the star dusted sky.

 

“We’re here...”

 

“Wha..?”

 

Indeed, when he looks closer he can see the outline of his mansion in the faint moonlight. Tony closed his eyes again, wondering whether it truly was just a dream.

 

He had a foreboding feeling that it wasn't.

 


	2. Playing with Metal/The Plan Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hordes himself in his lab, and Aldrich begins his plan.

_**37** _

 

_“Fuck!”_

 

_**38** _

 

_“Son of a bitch.”_

 

_**39** _

 

_Grunt._

 

_**40** _

 

_“Ach!”_

 

_**41** _

 

_“God dammit!”_

 

“Tony?”

 

He pauses briefly, throwing a cursory glance over his shoulder, nods, then turns back to his work.

 

_**42** _

 

_“Gruhg.”_

 

_**43** _

 

“Tony, what are you doing?”

 

“Give me a sec, Bruce, I only have two left.”

 

_**44** _

 

Clenching his teeth, he growls at his infliction.

 

“Are you injecting something into your arm? Tony...”

 

“Bruce, I have one left. We’ll do science after, but for now shut up.”

 

_**45\. Sir, the injection process is complete. Robotic commands firmly in place.** _

 

“ _Finally..._ ” He ran a hand over his forehead, grimacing at the perspiration sticking to his digits. It had been a rather long, and painful day. But he couldn’t stop himself, not when inspiration striked him in the dead of night.

 

Sure, that had been three days ago and he wasn’t sure when  the last time he had left his workshop to shower and eat was -Tuesday?- but that’s what geniuses do.

 

They put metal controllers into their bodies without testing it on anything first and possibly cutting their already destined to be short lifespans in half, all in the name of science. Though, he did miss Steve, one of the downfalls of having a brain as high tech as his unfortunately, is the putting off of fun. Fun, meaning sexy times with his Adonis mate. It almost made science pale in comparison. But Tony was an inventor, and nothing can stand between him and a configured masterpiece just waiting to happen.

 

And it was about science, not the fact that he was suffering from severe insomnia. That whenever he closed his eyes, he would find himself slipping and the only way to swim back through the deathly fog was the loud music and bright lights of his lab. His workshop.

 

_His haven._

 

No, it had nothing to do with that. Really.

 

“Tony, what were you injecting into your arm?” Bruce turns his office chair to face him, glasses slightly crooked, slanted more to the left than the right. Worry pulls at his features, eyebrows pinched as he looks Tony up and down.

 

“If you really wanted to admire my sexy physique, you could have just asked, baby.” Smiling, he flexed his arms, pulling the tank taut.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes, “One, if I wanted to look at anyones muscles, I would be looking at your boyfriend's,”

 

“Hey!”

 

Bruce continues, interrupting Tony’s outcry, “And don’t change the subject Tony, what were you putting into your skin?”

 

“Oh, c’mon, Brucey-”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Alright,” Tony sighs, realizing Bruce wouldn’t give it up, “I may have been setting into place the new mechanical marvel that will allow me to call my suit from anywhere... No biggie.”

 

Bruce gives him a skeptical look, “Shouldn’t that be done be a surgeon? Or someone with any knowledge of the body at all?”

 

“I’m sure I have a medical degree in here,” He pauses, looking around the cluttered room, “somewhere...”

 

“Tony,” Bruce brings his hand up, attaching his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. Aggravation clogs the air around them, one that would have a normal omega cringing in anticipation fear. “I’d feel much better if you had a medical professional look it over.”

 

“Sure,” He pats the stool next to him, “Sit on down, doc, and you can do your magic. But not real magic, I think I got enough of that from Loki.” Blinking away the memory of man-in-leather II (now with stupid hats), and the memory that coincides that one _-black, sticky, eating the life out of him and leaving nothing but an empty shell to plummet back to earth, and god, somebody save me!-_ he quickly changes the subject. “After all, you’re the only doctor I trust.”

 

Behind Bruce, Dum-E noisily sweeps the gathering dust from the stone floor. Atop his head sits a dunce cap, punishment for ruining Tony’s last experiment and blowing up the worktable he’d been stationed at. He cringed at the memory. His eyebrows still haven’t grown back all the way, and his hair now had split ends and singed follicles. In fact, if he closes his eyes, he can practically smell burnt hair; which smells oddly like a Waffle House.

 

“Dum-E,” The robot freezes momentarily, before repeating his mundane task, “Dum-E,” this time, the bot dropped the broom, and tilted it’s claw questioningly, “Hi, Dum-E. What are you doing out of your corner?” The bot whines, putting it’s working appendage down slightly.

 

“Why are you so mean to your poor little bot?” Bruce asked, though he continued to lock his pupils on the bloody marks on his palm. Concentrating, the he didn’t notice the other man smirking at his first creation.

 

“He know’s what he did, don’t you Dum-E?” The mechanical arm sagged, turning ever so slowly with a low whirrr to pick up the broom once more. Pity lanced through him briefly, before evening back into place. No reason to feel sorry, his first-try knew better. Even day’s after he had won first prize with his prototype AI, Dum-E knew better.

 

Like his father use to say: It’s not about winning, unless you’re a Stark. So move out and find a job, I’m not supporting your ass for second best.

 

“You almost done, doc? I got other stuff to do.”

 

Bruce looks like he wants to argue, yet drops his shoulders. He’s used to Tony by now to concede to a pointless argument. He wouldn’t win either way.

 

_**Sir, may I suggest rest, and the continue testing tomorrow?** _

 

“You may, Jarvis, but I probably won’t listen to you. Alright,” He stands from his chair, hiding the grimace that plasters his face when he disrupts the wounds, “gather around everyone, I’d like to introduce your badass little brother. Jarvis, put the needle down.”

 

Nearby, his record player fills the area with smooth jazz. Shaking his hips, Tony smirks over in the general direction of Bruce, only to find his buddy covering his mouth with both hands. Flushed bright red, the human transformer lets go of his mouth, letting the loud chortles trickle out.

 

“You-you look s-so rid-ridiculous!” Choking on his own words, the scientist grabs his stomach, nearly knocking over tools sitting on the table beside him.

 

“Steve thinks I’m a great dancer.” Stretching out his arms and legs, the knots in his back begin to unravel. How long had he been down here...?

 

Either he was completely ignoring the fucked up nature of Tony’s back, or he didn’t hear it, Bruce went on speaking as though the silence hadn’t been broken by snap, crackle and pop, “Yeah? He probably couldn’t think past the uncomfortable hammer in his pocket, and we all no it’s not Mjolnir.” He pauses to wipe a wayward tear from dropping down his face, “Then again, I’m pretty sure he would probably tell you anything when you’re shaking your ass in his face. Hell, you could ask him to steal the statue of liberty, and he’d ask you what gift wrap you’d want.”

 

“True enough,” Again, subject change, “Alright Jarvis, send ‘em over.”

 

Putting his arm out in front of him in a fighting stance, Tony glared at the metal hardwear spread out in front of him. Like christmas in a junk yard.

 

A junkyard full of incredibly expensive metals.

 

At first nothing happened, a high-pitched whistle, then silence. However, moment later a low whine screeched from the metal, and a repulsor shot it into the air. Opening his palm, he signalled for the metal glove to come. Within a blink of an eye, the alloy surrounded his hand. The process worked well enough.

 

“Nice.” Bruce commented.

 

“Thanks,” he responded, not really acknowledging his friend. Instead, he turned his head to towards the next part. The left leg.

 

Eh, screw it. May as well get it over with.

 

“Go ahead and send the rest, Jarv.”

 

_Big mistake._

 

Suddenly the pieces of his armor turned into mini-missiles, their target being Tony.

 

_Shit._

 

“Jarvis,” He quipped, barely dodging a foot that sailed unbidden beside his head, “Jarvis! A little slower, buddy.” Another piece- shoulder?- smashed one of the glass panels behind his back. He winced, but continued to take the barrage of metal. Swiftly catching a leg, he twisted to grab the arm headed straight for his newest experiment. God if that got out in the lab, he would be in for it-

 

 _Oh,_ right in the groin. _Fuuuuuuuuck..._

 

Grunting as the rest of the plates fall into place covering his body, Tony looks at the final, and most important piece.

 

“C’mon,” He coos at the emotionless mask still hanging idly in midair. He motions to it with two fingers, and watches as the faceplate slowly descends towards him. Easy, easy...

 

Then it shoots off, headed straight for his face.

 

Flipping backwards (with the help of repulsor technology, psh, do you know how hard it is to do a backflip in mid air?) he latches the last plate into place, sticking the landing on his mini stage. Smirking at Bruce who had remained speechless throughout the performance, he winked, even though it was hidden behind a stoic veil.

 

“I’m the best.” The statement was accompanied by the robotic tones bouncing around the lab. Even Bruce seemed slightly impressed, though it was clear to see he was reluctant to swoon.

 

Then the _actual_ last piece came out from its nested glass, slamming into his back. Losing focus for a moment, all the other pieces to his suit fell out of place.

 

Amazing isn’t it? How one little piece could ruin such a beautiful puzzle?

 

_Why?_

 

Dust cluttered into his mouth from where his face laid against the cool cement floor. Gazing around, he noticed that the floor was littered in spots of dirt and decay. The bits of sparkled metal shavings gave the picture a sort of glow, like stars. It resembled a sky at night, or...

 

_He gasped as his airways were suddenly clogged, vision twisting black, a sea crashing against the rocks of his mind. Eyes twitched back and forth looking for some kind of light, a freedom among the torrent swarm of endless despair around him, but none presented itself. Voices he couldn’t remember whispered vulgarity in his ear, silk like the cloth suddenly choking him. He needed to get out. They were coming. They-they would come back for the sacrificial lamb that was stolen away from them by the shepherd's hand._

 

_Death flirts with the bravest of souls, planning vengeance on those who dare escape he calming embrace._

_They’re coming for you, Tony. And this time you won’t escape._

 

_**Come back little fly to thy destiny in the spiders den.** _

 

Barking laughter exploded in front of him, causing him to lift his head to gauge his surrounding. He was in the workshop still, surrounded by the bright fluorescent lighting that cast of the darkness for a time. The nightmare was over, he was safe.

 

For now.

 

Rubbing his jaded expression away, Tony glared up his highly amused friend, “Shut up, it’s just a small kink in the system, that’s all.”

 

“I’m sorry,” From the way he continued to chuckle with an ‘ _I’m-not-really-sorry-but-I-transform-into-a-giant-monster-so-you-can’t-hurt-me_ grin, Tony highly doubted it, “Really, sorry. It’s the irony, not the situation.”

 

He hums, standing from his spot spread out on the floor. Rapping his hands against his faded jeans to knock the large brown particles from his palms. An oil stain black on gray catches his eye, diverting his attention from his wandering companion. When was the last time he cleaned in here? A month ago. Maybe. He’d have to have J.A.R.V.I.S call in a cleaning crew to come in sometime this week.

 

_-Invading his privacy, coming at night and ripping his arc out of his chest. Choking him, and leaving his corpse to be found in the morning-_

 

On second thought, maybe he’d just leave it to the bots.

 

“Hey Dum-E, you’ve been sitting in that same spot cleaning that bit of floor for an hour. Come make yourself useful and clean the grease coating the cement.”

 

“Tony?” He turned and, oh _wow_. When had Bruce teleported to his far-end lab table. “What is this?”

 

 _Ah._ “A bit of an incentive for Steve.” No reason to lie, Bruce wasn’t a snitch.

 

“It smells like you, only stronger.” The test tube was directly under the other scientist nose, a large whiff of the contents, “Tony, what is this?”

 

“Pheromones, Bruce.” He plucked the glass from his friend, setting it’s golden liquid out on the cold metal table, “Heat pheromones. I’m hoping to push forward with this bonding thing.”

 

“Steve still refusing to mate?” Theres a cheeky grin in his voice.

 

“Ugh, yes.” Turns out when Steve was a kid, there was some old wives tale that parents told their children to scare them. Apparently, if you bonded when the omega was not in heat, not only would it not work, the child-bearer became forever infertile. While Tony tried to tell Steve how ridiculous that concept was and how couples bonded everyday without being in heat, the man wouldn’t back down. So now Tony get’s no sexy time, all because some old parents didn’t want to hear their children bonding while they were trying to sleep.

 

 _Sigh,_ “Tony,” Oh god, not the disapproval voice, “You can’t pressure Steve into bonding before he’s ready. If you try to do this to him, I will tell.”

 

Huh, so Bruce may be a snitch after all.

 

“Oh, come on. I’m not pushing him into anything.”

 

“Coaxing him with your scent, what does that sound like to you?” One of his eyebrows cocked up, eyes never leaving the dazzling wetness.

 

“Fun. Love. Sex. Any of these working for you?”

 

“Isn’t your heat in, what- a week?”

 

“Three. And I can’t wait that long. Please don’t tell him. Don’t bring me down, Bruce.” He smirks as his friend rolls warm black pupils.

 

“That’s the second time in the last two months you’ve used my name in a song to get what you want.” While it sounds accusatory, Tony takes it with a good laugh.

 

“Is it working?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He clicked his tongue as he walked up the steps to the sound studio, focusing on the deliberate stomps crunching on the white concrete. Around him, his closest friends and bodyguards cover all sides, human sandbags to fall and be left in the case of an attack.

 

All for show, of course. Like he needed protection.

 

It was nearly time to begin shooting, once their residential diva arrived.

 

Maya Hansen strode proudly beside him, head held high despite the fact that she was at least three feet shorter than everyone else. He would never understand why she refused to accept the change, content to remain blemished as she was.

 

Eventually she would either be forced to take it, or disposed of, along with all the other stains on their otherwise perfect world. All would be allowed to partake in the beautiful transformation.

 

Except, perhaps, Steve Rogers. No, he would much rather chain the good Captain up by his arms and have his way with Tony in front of him.

 

Then he could be thrown away too. After Tony takes the injection, that is.

 

_Tony._

 

“Sir, we’re ready to begin shooting whenever you say.” Nameless drone one says, eyes unreadable behind thick tinted sunglasses. Behind him, the set lit up menacingly. Dark figures danced through shadows sparked across the wall. Concealed whispers sung in the air, filling it with a small ambience to cool the nerves.

 

“Has the master arrived yet?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Killian. He was prepped in hair and makeup, and is now ready to make his debut.” While the man’s lips twitched into a smile, his voice remained empty of emotion. It was as though he were completely hollow on the inside.

 

_At least someone else feels the same._

 

“Then let’s get started,” He smirks, clicking his tongue once more, “I have a meeting tomorrow, and I’d hate to be tired for Ms. Potts.”

 

Sometimes the best way to the heart, is to break out the ribs protecting it first.

  
_Soon, Tony... Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'm going to do one chapter each week... That is all.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing, guys! It means alot!


	3. Tony Gets Laid... or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony nearly gets laid, only to be cockblocked.

Tony stared blankly at the holographic screen in front of him, hands clenching off and on around a thick iron wrench digging into his calloused palms. By now, you’d think he’d have a better handle on his mind, considering the countless hours wasted away in his childhood teaching him to hide every part of himself.

 

What would his father say. if he had seen him submitting to such delusions...

 

Such blatant  _weakness._

 

When Rhodey called him and invited him out for drinks, he had hoped for the best. After running his body non-stop for seventy-two hours straight, Tony was just glad that he showed up to the right bar.

 

Their conversation started out innocently enough, questions easing and cooling tension between the two friends: _How have you been? Is your alpha treating you well? God, Tony, you’re not cheating on Captain America, right?_

 

Then the conversation took a turn, edging away from idle to more dangerous currents. Topic? The latest national threat against America, the Mandarin. An elderly man who quite possibly holds the fate of millions of people in the palm of his hand, a trigger to the most violent bloodbath known to man.

 

Unexplained explosions had started appearing all across the states, some in complete random locations, while some were strictly in important government facilities.

 

It was confusing to say the least, and Tony hated it.

 

And the government brilliant plan to fight this crisis? They colored his beautiful silver suit in blazing red, white, and blue, and changed the name to _Iron Patriot_.

 

Hell. he’s an American, and that name makes him want to punch his country in the face. Are they trying to make themselves sound like massive pussies to their foes? _Look out! It’s the Iron Patriot! Let’s hope he doesn’t find us, or else we may get a ticket for illegally obtained weapons._

 

Fucking awful. _Iron Lameass_ would make a better title.

 

Or the original. That sounds like a _good idea._

 

He’d argued the idea with Rhodey, but to no cigar. Evidently the nation feel less intimidated under the care of the _Iron Dickhead_ to War Machine.

 

_(He will never get over that. As if stealing his suit in the first place hadn’t been bad enough, now they had to muck it up to be approved by drooling three year olds. ‘Cause that’s what scares terrorists, the equivalent of an overweight man in a Chuck-E-Cheese costume. Way to go, America.)_

 

When their small talk and banter reached a standstill, Tony finally asked for more information on the Mandarin. For all his technology and genius, he knew he was missing something. The government would be concerned for three bombings, they seemed to be hiding vital information from the general public. Though to be fair, Tony would too.

 

But then again, Tony’s a massive, egotistical asshole. He’s also technically a civilian.

 

It had taken a little pressuring (and the promise of a new suit upgrade), but the in the end the news was well worth it. There had been the three known bombings, yes, but there were six additional cases filed and hidden from civilian eyes. The fact that the Colonel knew about it was simply a perk of being the President’s newest watch dog.

 

They had continued discussing the newest threat to national security, when hell rose from underneath him to swallow his black soul; in the form of a little girl, and her nerdy brother.

 

_Loved you in ‘A Christmas Story’._

 

Signing their artwork should have been a breeze, after all he signs his name hundreds of times a day...

 

Rubbing the ache from his forehead, Tony leaned back in his leather recliner. One of the few perks to practically living in his workshop is that his alpha was kind enough to buy him a moving in gift of a black comfortable chair for when he can’t make it to bed.

 

He’s pretty sure the seat has seen more wear-and-tear than the bed though, which is awful considering how attractive a couple they are.

 

Barely registering the automated swoosh beyond his massive migraine, Tony rubbed irritably at the crust manifesting at the corner of his eyes. Large palms settled on his shoulders, and Tony tensed in his fight-or-flight instinct, before easing back into the hands that had begun rubbing small circles into his shoulder blade.

 

“Hey,” The nonchalant tone of his alpha soothed, “how’s your work coming along?”

 

He shrugs, “Alright, I suppose. I still can’t find the small error fucking up everything.”

 

“Yikes, that sounds bad.”

 

“No one say’s ‘ _yikes_ ’ anymore, Steve.” Tony rolled his eyes, smile twitching at the ends of his lips.

 

“Aw...” His mate pouts, sticking out his lower lip dramatically, “I like saying yikes.”

 

“Whatever you say, Shaggy.”

 

“...”

 

“We have to introduce you to old 80’s cartoons. This is just disgraceful.”

 

He moans as Steve works through a tight knot in his upper back, fingertips doing wonders on his sore muscles. Realizing how lethargic he appeared sitting around in the dark with a metal wrench in his hands and yet doing absolutely nothing, Tony began fiddling on the random tweaks for his newest grade armor. If he rerouted the sensors to the metal attachments in his arms, then he may be able to fix the calling issue. It would take a bit of time, however for him to move forward. First he would need to ship in the correct conductive metal, bypass Pepper with the plans, and avoid any new Avenger jobs from Baldy the forever-scowling pirate. All goes well, he should have it in by next week. All goes wrong...

 

Well, he’s Tony Stark. He’ll figure something out.

 

“This suit looks different from the last one,” Steve remarks idly, eyeing the lifeless metal without pausing in his ministrations, “what is this, Mark 15?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Tony quickly covered up the emblazoned _42_ from sight, turning his head to the blonde, “Something like that.”

 

There’s a lull, not at all awkward like their initial moments alone, but comfortable, eased. These moments are the ones that remind Tony that against all the shit he has to trudge through, all the business meeting filled days, and horror blazed nights, he still has Steve. Someone who cared more for his wellbeing as a person than just a tool, a vessel.

 

Maybe if he’s lucky Steve won’t even mention the-

 

“You seem tense, how did it go?” Tony groans, “That bad?”

 

Well, it was a stupid dream.

 

Another groan, “Worse. Much, much worse.”

 

A kiss flits briefly over the back of his neck, before the hands on his shoulders slide down his collarbone, into the collar of his Black Sabbath shirt.

 

“I could have guessed that...” Steve comments, “Rhodey called-”

 

“Whatever he said happened is a lie,” Tony interrupted, fear spiking slightly, “he’s just jealous that my hero name is better than his.”

 

Fucking _Iron Patriot_.

 

“Tony, he said you freaked out on two little kids today, messed up a small boy’s drawing, and collapsed in your Iron Man suit,” Wow, so maybe he didn’t exaggerate the story, “I’m worried about you. You spend all day down here on your suits, I hardly ever get to see you, you’ve already missed three of our date nights,” he paused, hands stopping at the same time, a contemplative expression drawing his eyebrows together, “Are you... Are you mad at me? Is that why you’re avoiding me?”

 

**_NO! Oh, god, don’t fuck up the one thing holding you together._ **

 

“No! No, of course not Steve. I could never be mad at you,” He stops, retracting his words, “Okay, not _that_ mad at you. I’m not trying to avoid you, babe, I love you. More than anything else in the entire world. You mean so much to me that it hurts, Steve.”

 

He continues when the blonde remains silent, “I love you, so much. But I’m going through a really stressful time right now, and it’s tearing my brain apart.”

 

Finally, the alpha speaks, “Is it-Is it because of the bond? I know it’s a big leap-”

 

“No,” He smiles at his sad eyed mate, berating himself with the repeated reminder that he did that. It was dangerous to forget that while Steve was one hundred percent alpha, he still had the minor insecurities of a beta. It was one of his many endearing qualities, “I want the bond. I want to be connected to you, belong to you. I want your puppies, and your love. Best of all, I want you.” He nips at the fingers still splayed on his skin, “The mind blowing sex is just a bonus. Is there  ‘After sex’ sex? If not, they should make that a thing. In fact, we should make that a thing.”

 

Comforting bled into his mind as his alpha chuckled deep in his chest, hands returning to their previous jobs. Careers if Tony had anything to say about it. No complaints from him for the sexy body behind all of it.

 

But somewhere in his conscious, Tony knows he needs to tell Steve. They won’t make it very far in their relationship if he’s already keeping secrets. Hell, Steve had already told him about his being a beta before the serum, the least he could do was divulge this tidbit of information.

 

This could make or break their tie. He wouldn’t stop the blonde from walking away if he so choose to.  

 

"It's just,” Now or never, “life hasn’t been kind to me as of late. I can’t sleep, and when I do I have nightmares.”

 

A look a pity crosses bright blue eyes and Tony has to fight off the wave of disgust at that look. Any one of the Avengers could tell you that Steve has night terrors, ones that leave him drowning in his own mind, trying to catch a hand that isn’t there, screaming for his life in a wasteland that mock his shrieks back at him. But Tony knew most of all, for those were the nights he would wake up with his body smashed into the sweaty chest of his terrified alpha, his body pliant and comforting in the hollow, empty expanse playing behind Steve’s clenched eyelids.

 

And if Tony had bruises in the morning, well, it’s amazing how beat up he can get even in the suit.

 

He hoped Steve never found out the true cause of his pain.

 

“I just... If they come back and I’m not... I have to be ready next time. I can’t,” He gazes at Steve, “I can’t lose the one thing I can’t live without. You, I mean.”

 

Talking about feelings wasn’t really in his abilities, and he hated every minute of it. But it would be worth it in the end, if he managed to get the message across. Silence met his words, the only sounds coming from the random whirrs and beeps that had become the ambience of his workshop. If he turned his head slightly to the side, he would no doubt see U or Dum-E fidgeting in clear boredom. At least that would be a distraction from the suddenly uncomfortable air sticking in his throat.

 

Before he could scold -Dum-E, definetly Dum-E- he found his vision swirling. He almost cursed his recurring day-dreams (day-nightmares?), until he realized that it had stopped, and he was instead facing the affectionate blue sea he constantly found himself swimming in. Arms traced down his sides, sending goosebumps up and down his body.

 

“You don’t have to be alone, Tony.” Their foreheads brush, sweaty gold strands mixing into the brunet clumps, “You have me, and Bruce, and Pepper, and even Natasha.” Psh. “No, I’m being serious. We care for you. And, believe it or not, we’re not fragile. We won’t break under a little strain. Bruce’s alter-ego is the Hulk, and Pep has Nat.” He chuckles, “Honestly, I don’t know who’s safer, Bruce or Pepper.”

 

With one last shake of his head, the alpha pulled back, never breaking eye contact. “We’ll be fine, Tony. You don’t have to kill yourself under all this stress worrying about that. And if the aliens come again, we will be ready for them.” He stands to his full, intimidating, height, “Now, tell me, when was the last time you got some shut-eye?”

 

“What do you mean? I blinked at least a couple times in the last few minutes-”

 

“Tony.” Damn alpha intimidation.

 

“Last night... I think.”

 

_“Tony.”_

 

_“Steve.”_

 

Rubbing irritably at his orbs, Steve looks up, “Jarvis?”

 

“You don’t have to look up, he’s not in the ceiling.” Fuck, the last thing he needs right now is a punishment for this shit. He had work to do, goddamnit!

 

**_Yes, Mister Rogers?_ **

 

“When was the last time Tony went to sleep?”

 

_“Jarvis, dont-!”_

 

**_Last logged time of rest was from 3:02 am to 5:34 am, three days previous._ **

 

“Traitor.” He glares at one of the many motion sensor cameras, flipping the nearest one the bird.

 

**_I live to serve._ **

 

“You’re not even alive.”

 

**_Oh dear, what ever will I tell my wife and children?_ **

 

“I think,” Steve said and Tony is forced to bite back his scathing comment, “it’s time for bed, Tony.”

 

“What? It’s only 4:00!” He wrestles out of Steve’s arms and stands. He saunters to the other side of his lab where Natasha’s new wrist bites were stored. “Besides, I’m far too busy. Talk to me next week, I should be free then.”

 

Never let it be said that Steve wasn’t persistent.

 

For a moment, they don’t talk. The last word hung around, bouncing off the walls and enhancing the light footsteps from behind him-

 

_Hello, when did the room turn upside-down?_

 

_Oh, right. Super soldier boyfriend, duh._

 

“Dammit Steve! Put me down.” He thrashes in the cradle of arms like a wild animal, hating the restraint. One of the few things he loathed about being an omega is his periodical heat sessions (only when he’s alone, bring him a few sexy alpha’s and he’s fine), and the lowered muscle mass. If he had his suit on, he could break out of this without any trouble.

 

“No. _Stop it_ , Tony,” He growled when the engineers elbow dug into his ribs, instantly freezing Tony in his tracks. He began the trek up the clear steps leading to his living room, “You are going to bed, and you are going to sleep. And that is **_final_**.”

 

That tone left no room for a rebuttal. Steve was using the alpha’s greatest weapon.

 

Intimidation. The one thing that controlled rowdy betas and omegas alike, and claimed domination over other alphas.

 

And _fuck_ if it wasn’t turning Tony on.

 

By the time they reach the master bedroom, he’s practically dripping for it. Sex pheromones linger down the hall, a trail leading to the horney X marks the spot. Clearly, Steve can smell it’s potence as well, if the tent occasionally poking his ass is anything to go by.

 

He’s dumped unceremoniously on the bed, and whines when the blonde turns to leave.

 

“ _Steeeeeve..._ You can’t just leave me like this.”

 

“Tony,” There's resignation in the deepened tone, and when he turns, Tony locks onto fully dilated pupils. Tony opens his legs, surrendering his body and posing it as seductively as he can without all-out begging.

 

“ _Steeeve_ , please.”

 

That did it.

 

His vision was suddenly clouded with yellow and blue. Scents of his mate flooded his senses, urging him on. Fists clenched the worn plaid shirt Steve always seemed to wear, pulling it down to smell at the musk. Hips met his, pressing him into the silk bedsheets, hands making their way up and down his sides.

 

Tony pushes himself up slightly, only to feel Steve force him back down. A growl escaped the alpha, as he roughly palms him through his pants. An act of dominance. Showing Tony who’s in charge here.

 

He croons at the feeling, pulses at the escalating pleasure within him, presses into the warmth of Steve’s hand. Dry humping the appendage through his thin jeans, and fuck it feels so good.

 

Managing the one-handed trick of the century, Tony worms himself out of his jeans. Waves of sex fumes soar around their noses, and Tony knows it’s all over. No alpha (or even beta) could resist the intoxicating smell of omega slick, and even though he’s running out of fertile years, Tony’s slick has matured like a fine wine.

 

Irresistible. Oh yeah, he’s getting some tonight!

 

Wet tongue licked against his neck, tasting his sweat, mouthing at the salty drops leaking down his throat.

 

Tony moaned, rubbing his clothed cock into the oven-like palm.

 

_God, this feels soo good. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment, nothing-_

 

_**Sir?** _

 

Tony growled when Steve stopped, before continuing again.

 

“What is it, Jarvis?”

 

**_Mr. Hogan is on the phone for you._ **

 

“Ignore.” He grunts, as Steve wipes his tongue over his adams apple. Can he not get one minute to fuck in this world?

 

**_I’m afraid he’s insisting, sir._ **

 

“Ignore.”

 

_**He says it’s an emergency, involving Ms. Potts.** _

 

That got his attention, “What kind of emergency, Jarvis?”

 

**_He won’t say, only that it’s imperative that you answer the phone._ **

 

“Maybe you should take it...” Steve backs off briefly, coming back when Tony whines.

 

“ _Fine_ , but you’re not going anywhere. Go back to doing what you were- _aaaw_ yeah, that.” He groans as Steve rubs him through his boxers, drops of precome staining the front of his shorts.

 

**_Connecting..._ **

 

A monitor appears before the bed, a large forehead popping into view almost immediately. Behind the obtrusion, a slate gray wall picked up the small reflected lettering of Stark Inc.

 

“Hi, Happy’s forehead.” He laughed as the person on the screen adjusted. “This better be important.”

 

On-screen Happy blinked, clearly taking in the sight of Steve ravaging his neck, “ _Am I interrupting something?_ ”

 

“Yes, and I’d very much like to get back to it. So could we hurry this,” He moans when Steve ruts against his soaking boxers, “this along, Happy?”

 

 _“Theres an alpha here, Tony,”_ He turns and looks off screen at what Tony can only guess is the alpha, _“He’s in a meeting with Pepper. He’s handsome, tall with blue eyes and blonde hair. He’s showing her his big brain.”_

 

“How big?” Can’t blame him for being curious, besides it doesn’t hurt to think about it. Not like he’s going to cheat with the random stranger, or masterbate to the thought. No, if he wanted an intellectual, he would invite Bruce to join them.

 

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea. Good for the nerves, too.

 

_“Huge. I think he’s flirting with her...”_

 

“Buddy,” He started, “I hate to tell you this, but mommy and daddy aren’t together anymore. Complain to your new step-mommy Natasha about it. Actually, don’t. That’s a good way of getting both the guy and your balls cut off for not stopping it.”

 

_“Tony, I’m being serious!”_

 

“So am I,” He hums, his boxer’s slowly making their way down his legs, “Are we done here? ‘Cause I’m about to get laid.”

 

 _“Why can’t you take this seriously?”_ His face distorts, a look of disbelief crossing his features, _“This woman has gone through everything for you, don’t you even care for her wellbeing?”_

 

That... That was a low blow.

 

“Look, Happy, you have to give me something else. Right now, I just want to give him a trophy for having the balls to talk to Nat’s mate.” He accepts the deep kiss, tongue dancing with his partners briefly, before pulling back to look at Happy astonished, “Who is this casanova, anyway?”

 

 _“I, uh... I don’t know.”_ Figures.

 

“You don’t know...” He would facepalm if not for the comfortable weight on top of them. Two beefy arms position his legs on his alpha’s shoulders, “How am I supposed to help you in any way, if I don’t even know if he’s a threat.”

 

“ _He’s some CEO_ ,” Steve lines up his cock with Tony’s hole, _“His name is... Um... Aldrich Killian, I think.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not skipping over the Aldrich-Pepper scene, that should be next chapter. Sorry, but I love torturing Tony and Steve sexually, it's too much fun.


	4. Meeting with Pepper/Face to Face... Kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldrich meets with Pepper, and see's Tony again... sort of.
> 
> Also, Tony had no sexy times. D:

For being one of the wealthiest and most well known corporations in America, Stark Industries felt drab and dull. Gray steel walls, with fake smiles etched on weary faces.

 

Pitiful, really.

 

One would think that with someone as eccentric as Tony splashing news covers everyday with his breakthrough ideas and immoral attitude, that the company he boldly owns would have at least a bit of the same charisma and originality.

 

Evidently not.

 

Instead, when he walks through the glass doors and into the main lobby of the facility, Aldrich is greeted by an overly enthusiastic brunette omega in her late teens with a grin that shows every one of her pearly whites.

 

“Hello, sir, and welcome to Stark Industries,” She waves to the surrounding area, as though the polished gray on black walls and floors should be compared to a priceless work of art, “How may I assist you today?”

 

Something about her cheerful persona irritates the hell out of him, and he has to hold himself back from pulling each of her brighter-than-neon teeth out. No one in this day and age should be that happy.

 

“Yes, I have an appointment with Ms. Potts.”

 

“I see,” She flashes him a bright smile and... ugh... “Is this for business or pleasure?”

 

 _Ah, nosy aren’t we?_ “Business.”

 

As though he would waste his time with a beta. A sterile beta, no less.

 

“Alright, please have a seat. Ms. Potts should be with you shortly.”

 

He moves aside, allowing the stout, grimacing man behind him to approach the desk. Instead, he wanders the small waiting room, catching sight of one of his more well known guards sitting in the uncomfortable looking chairs, reading a magazine. Something flashy, with a nearly anorexic woman on the front.

 

Rolling his eyes, Aldrich seats himself opposite. Unfortunately, he was correct in his observation, the cushion’s hard and painful against his back.

 

Oh yes, he had many changes to make to this building. He didn’t even want to imagine what the tower was like. Hopefully they hadn’t ‘fixed’ too much of it after the invasion in New York. Reconstruction on the tower would need to be reissued and re-evaluated, they would need to find a stronger material, in case something like that happened again.

 

Aldrich sighs, rubbing his tired eyes irritably. That was another matter entirely, one he would need to discuss with Tony before anything was to be decided. Who knows? Maybe the omega had been thinking about it too.

 

Tony was good about that. Or so he heard.

 

Potts may be an issue, however. As the main voice and current CEO of Stark Industries, she was very unlikely to simply step down now that he’s re-entered the picture. No, Pepper seemed like a fighting beta, one who finally found a calling, given everything up for it, and would refuse to lose it. While there were other ways of convincing someone to loosen their control, Aldrich didn’t particularly have anything against Pepper, and therefore had no reason to see her injured.

 

In fact, he really should be thanking her. Without her, Tony probably would have lost his company.

 

The American justice system is truly a wonderful enigma for the clever mind to unveil. An omega, if caught breaking the law, will be treated like that of a child. Given a slap on the wrist and sent home, under the false pretence that he or she didn’t know any better.

 

Seems like a wonderful life, until you consider the implications this involves for the working world.

 

Most citizens saw omegas as _“birthers.”_ Creatures raised only to mate and create young, with very little intelligence or further need. Many even treated their omegas like servants, forbidding them from learning to read or write. All because a few big wig alphas in Washington feared the risk of an uproar. God forbid an omega try running for a political position without an alpha to guide them through the tough decisions. To hold their hands and take over when the job get’s too hard for the ‘poor pitiful baby-maker.’

 

It made him sick.

 

Tony was lucky, having been born into his fame. Due to his father’s impeccable talent and need by the government, Tony was never removed from the household to be raised as a _well-groomed_ omega. Or, he didn’t have the naive nature beat into his subconscious, living the remainder of his life as a dog begging for attention. Of course, this also meant that he was criticised by countless newspapers and glamor magazines for being an omega, without the decency of at least being a good omega. The clamor only grew worse when Tony was accepted into MIT at the age of fourteen, horrifying elder traditionalist businessmen and politicians. Massachusetts Institute of Technology received several hateful letters that year damning their cruel joke.

 

It was more widely accepted that the Dean was simply making fun of the dull boy, completely bypassing the fact that he graduated top of his class at fourteen.

 

After the initial attacks did nothing to stop Howard Stark from naming his son the heir of his empire, the tabloids attacked his reputation, inadvertently pushing the young omega to attempt suicide at the delicate age of fifteen.

 

Opening his now clenched fist, Aldrich watches as the crescent bloody markings on his palm’s vanish in brilliant flashes of orange. Skin stitched itself back together, leaving a completely unscarred hand behind. He breathed out his anger through his nasal cavity, knowing his irritation  would likely draw attention from his shaven comrade.

 

He didn’t particularly care.

 

When Howard died tragically, the world mourned the loss of a great hero. However, with the only man keeping Tony in college dead, the wolves once again circled the fallen sheep. This time, however, not a single scratch landed on the omega. The bald man (He hates him. He hates him. He hates him.), Obadiah Stane, stepped up and took the helm. Protecting the sacrifice, at least until slaughter.

 

After the fiasco with Stane, the hounds once again demanded Tony step down, with no suitable alpha to take heed of the unruly omega. By this time, Tony already ran Stark Industries, though the board had the final say on all production.

 

Aldrich still doesn’t know how Tony kept in power for so long, the news articles and online web pages weren’t too kind to the rebelling omega and tended to focus on his shortcomings as opposed to his accomplishments. However, this all came to an end when Tony willingly handed to role of CEO to his close personal assistant.

 

Virginia Potts.

 

Pepper.

 

Sadly, there is only one way for a beta woman to be allowed to run a corporate company.

 

The woman must either be sterile, or have her tubes tied, to eliminate the terrible possibility of having something to distract them from their work for more than two minutes. He can’t help but pity the strong, beautiful redhead.

 

He knew what it was like to have biology screw you over. The only difference is while he was able to overcome his defects, she would likely have to live with them for the rest of her life. His serum wouldn’t be capable of fixing something so delicate, so fragile. Not without running the risk of overheating it. It couldn’t fix a failed vital organ, at least not yet. And her tissue would have been changed years ago...

 

A sad existence indeed.

 

He had actually feared that her and Tony had been in a relationship, and he would have to murder her for touching his mate. Luckily, an alpha with a minor leather fetish dissolved that theory quickly enough.

 

Clicking sounded down the hall, drawing his attention from his depressing thoughts. He glanced at his “bodyguard” who had stood up to anticipate the threat. Rolling his eyes, Aldrich listened to the approaching footsteps.

 

“...complaints have raised 300%, Happy.” Came Ms. Potts frustrated voice, most likely directed at whoever this Happy person was. He couldn’t blame her, who would be pleased to be near someone named Happy?

 

“Thank you,” Aw, so that had to be Happy. Well, he certainly sounded pleased with himself.

 

She sighed, “That’s not a good thing-” He cut her off.

 

“They're probably the ones breaking the rules,” Doubtful, considering the huff that followed his statement, “Besides, I’m just doing my job. Not my fault they don’t wear their badges.”

 

Another sigh, “Happy, look. I don’t have time to deal with this. I have an appointment with the CEO of Advanced Idea Mechanics.” It was wonderful to know that he hadn’t been forgotten out here, “The meeting was scheduled to take place five minutes ago, and I’m not looking forward to seeing him. Last time we met, he had a massive crush on me...”

 

They’d met before this? _Huh._

 

Perhaps he was drunk. That would explain the crush theory.

 

As though he would crush on a beta.

 

He decided to make his presence known, “Hello, Pepper.” Stepping up to meet them before they had a chance to turn the corner, Aldrich held out a hand to the red head. She looked almost exactly the way he remembered seeing her in magazines. Tall, much taller than most beta women he'd seen, vibrant orange hair, with a business like curve to her lips.

 

A magnificent specimen, he would have to consider her for the serum trial.

 

Next to her stood a pudgy man, though it was clear that he was stronger than he looked. He glared suspiciously at Aldrich, even as Pepper blinked in recognition.

 

“Aldrich?” She placed her hand in his, “Oh my god, what happened? You look so good.”

 

“Thanks,” He politely kissed the knuckles of her hand, “It’s a thing I’ve been working on. Not that hard, just a new haircut, and a group of hair and makeup artists. No big deal.”

 

Shocked, she took her hand back with a small smile, “Well, you look great.”

 

They watched each other for a moment, languishing in the silence and content to stand in the peaceful aura. Though, while her eyes took in all the changes to his body, his were sizing up the possible level of threat she could be.

 

Someone cleared their throat, breaking their content lull. Aldrich turned to see Happy glaring at him. If looks could kill, Aldrich was pretty sure he’d be flambe by now.

 

To be fair, he was leveling the same glare back at him.

 

“S-Sorry, um,” She’s flustered, a bright pink flush coating her cheeks and ears, “How about we talk further about this in my office.”

 

He nodded. Smiling awkwardly, she steered them through the glass doors, dismissing the angry man when he tried to follow.

 

“We’re fine, Happy.” Closing the door, the two were left with nothing but the see-through walls and the _still_ glaring man.

 

What had Aldrich done to piss him off so much? He didn’t even know this guy.

 

“Sorry about that.” Pepper sighed, shoulders sagging in relief, “He just had a promotion. He used to be Tony’s bodyguard, now he’s the head of security.” Funny, he should have been  demoted rather than promoted, if half of the things he’s read are true, “He, uh.. takes the job very seriously.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m just pleased to be meeting with you at all.” The waiting list had been so long, he would have had to wait years to make an appointment. That is, until a few of the patrons ahead of him dropped their meetings, after a fat check was deposited into their accounts. “I’d actually been hoping to meet with both you, and Tony, however.”

 

“Oh, are you a fan of his work?” She tilted her head with a small smile.

 

 _You could say that_ , “The biggest, he’s my inspiration for all this.”

 

It’s true, technically.

 

“I’m sorry,” She sympathized, eyes somewhat glazed as though in remembrance, “Tony rarely comes to meeting’s having to do with the meeting, unless the involve something he has to sign off on. I apologize if you were looking forward to talking with him.”

 

It would have been referred, honestly, though he’ll take what he can get from this woman. “Can’t say I’m not disappointed. But then I just think back to an old saying my dad use to tell me ‘Failure is the fog from which we all glimpse triumph.’”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I don’t know,” Aldrich chuckled, trying to remember a single thing about his father that didn’t end in backlash and disappointment, “He was kind of an idiot.”

 

She laughs, covering her mouth with her hand, though that does little to stop the loud guffaws from escaping her lips. When she calms down enough to talk, she says, “Well, shall we begin?”

 

“Why yes, that sounds like a great idea.”

 

* * *

 

It started with a brief sound, itching his eardrum as he explained the benefits of the change to his could-be contributor. It was strangely pitched, holding a nostalgia to him that confounded him for a few minutes, mulling over what it could possibly be. There were few truly memorable times in his life, even fewer that warranted any amount of distraction.

 

But, whatever it was, it it called to him. It begged for his attention, demanded he follow it to the ends of the earth. This sound, this noise, promised something precious, though what that wonderful thing was he couldn’t begin to tell you. Something about it drew him in psychologically, whisking his mind away from the present and back to a better time.

 

He knew that sound, but where-

 

There! There it was again.

 

“ _Hap-_ ”

 

“Aldrich?” He curses under his breath, plastering over his annoyed expression with a fake grin.

 

“Yes, Ms. Potts?” Turning back to the beta, he tries to put the small diversion from his thoughts.

 

“ _What-_ ”

 

There... What _was_ that?

 

She sighs, “Look, I like you. Your idea could revolutionize the industry, and the world.” She pauses, eyes locked firmly on his forehead, “But I could also see this being weaponized, and Tony-”

 

Tony.

 

_Tony._

 

_**Tony!** _

 

That’s it, Tony’s voice in the building...

 

_Tony’s in the building?!_

 

“Um, Ms. Potts, “He begins, ignoring the abashed look now coating her features, “Just a question... Is To _-er Mr. Stark_ , scheduled to be present in the building right now?”

 

Jumping to her feet, Pepper made her way to the door, “Is he out there?” She growls under her breath, “How’s he supposed to be on vacation, if he keeps popping up at work. God, he doesn’t even come in when he’s supposed to.”

 

Slamming through the doorway, she glared around the room, clearly trying to see whatever she thought he saw. That’s when he heard it again, calling in beautiful notes of color, singing to him in shades of red and gold.

 

 _“Look, I... I’ll have to, ugh, Steve, **STEVE.** ”_ Aldrich instantly walked towards the chubby man, where the noise was coming from, _“No, I’m sorry. I can’t do this babe. Yes, I’m.. I’m sure, Steve. Maybe later, but I feel really tired right now.”_

 

The man opened his mouth to speak, but Aldrich got there first.

 

“Tony?” He asked, yanking the device from the man’s clasp and earning himself a _‘what the hell?’_ in return. For a brief second, one brief, timeless second, Tony gazed at him. They looked at each other, taking in the years that had weighed heavily on each other. Without the makeup and the glitz and glam of hollywood, Tony looked worn down. Tired, as though carrying an enormous burden upon his shoulders.

 

Yet the deep seated adoration overwhelming his eyes were enough to dispel the aging of his features, bringing back the mischievousness he knew the man was well known for. A part of him, a dark, twisted, mangled part, was somewhat happy that his mate had been miserable. It was only fair that he suffer in the same way Aldrich did.

 

But he knew this wasn’t the case. If hadn’t left, maybe he and Tony would already have pups or... No, now was no time to think about what if’s. This may be the only chance to talk to his omega without hostility between them.

 

Tony’s expression quickly changed from one of unadulterated happiness, to fear, to horrific sadness, quickly averting his eyes from the alphas.

 

Aldrich blinked, confused by the omega’s refusal to look at him.

 

“Tony, I-” Aldrich started and stopped, realizing he had no idea what to say. What do you say to a lover who doesn’t love you anymore? They may be soulmates, but he couldn’t blame Tony for being mad at him.

 

 _“Tony?”_ A deep voice offscreen called, catching the omega’s attention. Recognizing the voice as that of Tony’s new alpha, Aldrich growled, _“Who’s that?”_

 

 _“Oh, he’s...”_ Tony finally met his eyes, though his brown burned through Aldrich’s blue, _“He’s nobody. Just somebody I used to know.”_

Then the image was gone, and Aldrich was left staring at the black handheld device.

 

He felt numb.

 

Refusing to release his claim on the item, Aldrich heard his bodyguard paying the fee for it. He never felt himself being ushered through the door. Barely felt a twinge of anything at the cheap puns he left in his wake.

 

Instead, he felt cold. He felt a writhing emptiness within him, beating at his soul and looking for a place to sizzle and die. Turning to ash in the wake of something that was once so beautiful, now lacking in color and promise.

 

Like the walls, gray and dull.

 

You got me, and I’ve got you. Yeah?

 

From within the ashes, however, he felt an ember. A small fire, burning weakly within the death and destruction surrounding it. And like the phoenix, it too grew from the ashes, to create a better future for itself. Anger boiled in his veins hot and fast, burning through his bones to leak from his skin.

 

He felt himself become distant to anything but the sweet taste revenge would bring, the addicting grace of retribution echoing through his very soul.

 

It wasn’t over. _Oh no_ , not even close. If anything, this was a new beginning. Up until now he had been using restraint, waiting and simply letting Tony come to him. Clearly that wasn’t going to work anymore.

 

Aldrich kissed Pepper’s cheek in farewell, walking to his car as his chauffeur opened the door. Sliding onto the black leather upholstery, Aldrich closed his eyes.

 

Perhaps it was time to initiate part B of his plan.

 

They wouldn’t know what hit them.

 

_(He never noticed the camera phone taking a picture of the back of his vehicle, nor the triumphant look on the angry man’s face.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, guys. I've been working on it, I really have, but some things keep coming up.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to bring back Tony Lokison, whoever cares to know. Back in... I don't know, March I think? I stopped writing it and had the worst writing block on the story. And now, I'm having a difficult time working Iron Man 3 into it, which didn't fit into my plot at all. But whatever, I'll figure something out.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Reviews and critiques are VERY welcome!


	5. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is a really, really short chapter. I wanted to get this out of the way before going on to Happy's P.O.V.
> 
> Also, I'm listening to the song "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls while writing this chapter, so you might want to give it a listen while you read.

The water drops echoed loudly on the lifeless tile in his shower, glistening bright against the dark figure cast by his shadow. They swirled, forming a tunnel before giving in to their inevitable demise in the drain. Funnily enough, the same could be said about his life. He started out so well, strong, determined, always knowing what he had to do.

 

But now... Now he wasn’t so sure.

 

He wanted it to be over. Wanted to get through the torrent tornado of emotion and suffering, and just take the final, ineluctable plunge at the end. Maybe then he would have some peace, some sort of sanctuary from the constant headaches and shame. Finally, find a place to escape from the business, the exhausting day’s and nights. Jesus, what he wouldn’t do for that.

 

Tony sighed, sagging against the shower wall, allowing the boiling spray to assault his chest. He listened to the rhythmic drops now ticking off the arc reactor and curving downwards with the twist of his scars. They, too, would have to give in to gravity eventually, yet they continued to cling desperately, seeming to ignore the violent onslaught battering them down. He watched a few more drops fall to the unforgiving floor, wishing, not for the first time, that he too could simply melt and drift away.

 

Breaking from his self pitying thoughts, he ran his fingers through his hair, allowing the deep conditioner to set before washing it away.

 

Aldrich Killian. God, there was such a massive difference between simply hearing his name from his long-time friend and employee, and seeing his face again. It ripped something open inside of him, something he thought he had locked away deep in his heart that ached when it awoke once more. A strange hunger, a yearning to feel his  long-lost alpha. To be _protected_  and _happy_.

 

It was a ridiculous thought.

 

Moments after seeing Aldrich again, he knew he would have to lie to Steve. That was probably why he picked up the pad in the first place, making sure Tony didn’t reveal his little secret to anyone who might use it to blackmail him. Who knew how many stockholders the CEO would lose if they found out he slept with a whore?

 

But for a moment, it had almost looked like he- _No. No, don’t think about it. You’re letting him win, Tony._

 

The alpha left for a reason. A horribly, painfully, obvious reason. And while it burned and tore through him to even think about it, his logical mind could not simply ignore such a blatant truth.

 

Aldrich had been ashamed of himself for sleeping with Tony. Probably checked to make sure he didn’t have any diseases the next day, too.

 

Tony scrubbed a hand over his eyes, fighting the migraine trying to bloom in his skull. Wasted effort, since the headache sprouted out anyway, but at least he tried.

 

Huh, that could be a beautiful motto for his life.

 

He tried to be a good son for Howard. He tried to be a great weapons designer for Obie. He tried accomplishing all the unreachable goals set by the public. He tried being a good omega for Aldrich, then Pepper, and now Steve. He tried.

 

But no matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to fail in the end. So far, the only one that hadn’t ended in disaster was his break-up with Pepper, and even that was just because she’d found her Soul Bound. Had he tried to fight her new alpha (and really, it was against Natasha, it would be a massacre) most likely, Natasha wouldn’t have let him see her again. It was better to give up, and leave the two to be happy together. Though, he had originally been offered a spot in their relationship. Apparently, the idea of having a omega in their click had been extremely tempting. But Tony was sure that had less to do with his status, as to his fertility.

 

It was clear as glass to see that the two wanted to raise a child. However, Pepper couldn’t get pregnant, and Natasha couldn’t work with only half the equation. Unfortunately, with their jobs and lives, neither could really take care of a kid right now, either. After conversing with Steve, who later fucked his sweet spot till he saw red, white and blue for being so kind hearted, Tony had promised that whenever things had cooled off, and they were completely sure, that he would supply the uterus, and carry their child for them.

 

Blinking, Tony looked down at his flaccid member. Usually he would be fully erect fantasising a fourway between himself, Steve, Pepper, and Natasha. Yet, tonight he hang loosely next to his thigh, the barest twitch alerting him that he hadn’t passed out from over exhaustion. Rubbing his palm over it did little to fix the problem, instead it only plagued him with worry. He hadn’t had this problem since he gave up trying to contact Aldrich all those years ago, but... it couldn’t have...

 

Wrapping fingers around himself, he jerked off to what he remembered of his runaway mate. Eyes a deep azure, like drops of rain falling from the heavens, only to land alone and frightened on the unforgiving ground. Hair, waves of golden sand, sparkling brilliantly in the hot desert sun.

 

He paused in his musings to glance at his member, that hadn’t moved from it’s place on his leg.

 

So far, so good.

 

Closing his eyes, he envisioned when they made lo- fucked, practically feeling the alpha’s hands on his rectum. But.. no, that wasn’t what felt so good last time. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember why, but it hadn’t been about sex, though it had been delightful. But no, it had been something deeper, on a more personal level. There had been passion, yes, but it was a different kind, like it was more the pure joy of companionship than the lust from a new bed partner. Knowing that he wouldn’t be alone anymore, and that his troubles were behind him.

 

Opening his eyes, he gazed at his fully erect member, collapsing to his knees in a pitiful attempt at sinking beneath the floor and disappearing.

 

Apparently, not only does biology hate him, so does fate. What was he supposed to do? It wasn’t as simple as just asking the alpha to be with him again, it was clear the man wanted nothing to do with him. And what about Steve? The one he felt connected and enjoyed being with?

 

After rinsing off the soap suds from his body, he exited the shower and made his way towards the bedroom, avoiding Steve’s eyes when the man tried to gain his attention on something. When he arrived to their room, he discarded the towel and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to put his night clothes on. Minutes later, he felt arms slide over his waist and pull him into a comforting embrace. He quickly fell asleep to the metronome playing next to his ear, a distressing riddle itching in the back of his subconscious.

 

_Do you love what you've lost, or do you lose what you love?_

 

* * *

 

 

_He was alone. Alone, and cold. The universe was silent. There was no ground beneath his feet, and the oxygen going into his lungs tasted intense. In front of him, the nuclear missile sailed forward, colliding with the chitari mother ship in an explosion of color. Divine, soulful paint splattered across the black, blank canvass. An alarm sounded next to his ear, is helmet flashing ‘WARNING!’ on the screen, next to his friends image. And even as the air stilled and the screen fritz, Tony felt content._

 

_The world was safe. Pepper was safe._

 

_He smiled at her, regretting that he wasn’t ever able to apologize for the years of torment he forced her into. Even though it wasn’t the real Pepper, he still grinned as bright as he could. Hopefully she wouldn’t cry for him; he would never forgive himself. Then again, she had Natasha now. Maybe the spy would be able to ease the pain of the blow. He’s sure someone would be willing to carry for the two, maybe Maria?_

 

_As the screen dimmed, flickered and finally went black, Tony closed his eyes, at peace with his decision._

_It had to be him, he had to do this for them. The others had lives to go back to, people who still needed them in the world. Tony had no one waiting for him, but his lifeless creations, and a bottle of Jack. True, he had Pepper and Rhodey, but they could live through it. Both had priorities in life that would take their attention off the ache, and would no doubt forget all about him in time. Without them, Tony really had no one else, save the bedmates who slept with him only for gossip and their twenty minutes of fame._

 

_There was no reason to fight it. After all the disappointment and emptiness splayed over his lifetime, his last moments would be spent doing one thing right. He was finally the hero he had grown up wishing to be, pushing himself to achieve. After all these years, he would make his father proud. And even though it would cost him his life, he didn’t care._

 

_Better to die a hero and alone, than just alone. True, he would have liked to have someone see him off. But then, he was always destined to leave in a lonesome silence._

 

_A brief memory played in his minds-eye as he took his last shuddering breath, one of a happier time. One of a beautiful blonde with ocean eyes and the most wonderful smile._

 

_Ghost hands of gravity clutched his body, and Tony let himself fall..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tony-?” He whimpered as he awoke, tears staining his cheeks in twin tracks. It was over, he was alive. Better yet, he was happy to be alive. He was not alone, would never be alone again. Steve was here. Steve would make everything better. He always fixed what was broken. He was fine, he was safe. The Chitari were dead. They weren’t coming back. Pepper was safe. Steve was safe. Bruce was safe. He was safe.

 

“I’m...” Tony started, gazing into Steve’s calming stare. The captain held Tony in the same position as the night before, but it was obvious from his terrified eyes Tony had been struggling in his grip. Creased lines of worry spiderwebbed from the alphas weary look, as he dispelled the remaining sleep from his mind.

 

A metal hand suddenly wrapped around Steve’s wrist, yanking the captain away from the frightened omega. Bewildered dismay splashed color on his cheeks as the robotic appendage ripped Steve clean out of bed and onto the floor. The captain splayed out on the wood, leveling the Iron Man suit in front of him a look of complete disbelief. One repulsor lifted slightly, aiming for somewhere around Steve’s heart. Stunned, the alpha could do nothing but stare as the metal glove lit up bright blue.

 

Putting his arms out in command, Tony sliced down the air, disarming, and casting the armor away into a pile at his feet.

 

“Sorry, its um...” Looking at the frightened eyes of his mate, Tony winced. This wasn’t supposed to happen, the armor should have known better than that. He would have to reconfigure it later, “It’s not supposed to do that.”

 

“What the hell was that, Tony? Why did it... Was it going to-?”

 

“No!” He quickly stated, “No, I wouldn’t have let it hurt you.”

 

“And what if you hadn’t awoke in time?” Steve demanded, eyes misting in both fright and anger, “What if you kept sleeping, and that... that... _thing_ came in here. _Huh_?”

 

“Steve, I’m sorry,” He fumbled for words, for anything that would make this right. But he could find nothing. Steve had a right to be angry, because Tony had fucked up. His terrified mind was getting the best of him, and now it was hurting those closest to him.

 

“I’m going out,” Steve stated, standing from his spot on the ground and began making his way to the door. Tony lunged towards him, self-loathing eating away at his humanity as he grabbed at Steve’s arm.

 

“Steve, please,” He began, but grew silent when the alpha directed his wet glare on his face.

 

“I need some air, and I think you need some time to get your priorities straight.”

 

He walked out, leaving behind Tony to pick up the broken pieces of his armor alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, short. But it's still important, I think. Hope you liked it, and feel free to critique me.
> 
> BTW, I wrote the first part on Wednesday and the last two parts of this chapter on Friday, so sorry if they don't exactly sync.
> 
> Also, someone on FF.net asked me what I think Tony and Aldrich's kids would look like, and honestly? I think they would either look like a small Mads Mikkelsen, or Seto Kaiba from Yugioh.


	6. Explosive Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy investigates, and an explosive turn of events takes place. Also, Tony threatens the Mandarin on tv, and Steve frets for his mate. Just another day in the life.

There were very few people Happy had left in the world, even fewer that he would mourn the loss of. He was never particularly close to his parents, and never had any brothers and sisters. Growing up, he had few- if any- close friends, preferring to keep those around him at an arm's distance. Therefore, when a person managed to grow on him, they tended to stick around and swell over him like a really hard to beat fungus.

Maybe that wasn't the best metaphor...

Point is, he had to protect his friends; whether they know it or not. He didn't really like having to go undercover without even warding Pepper of the potential dangers of leaving the office, and Tony of... Oh who's he kidding? The whole reason he quit as his bodyguard was because he had two invincible superheroes living with him. But still, back up couldn't have hurt.

Who knows, Tony might have actually agreed with him. Or told him not to be so paranoid of strangers like Pepper had.

As he walked around the stall set up outside the chinese theatre, he scanned the crowds for the suspicious man he'd met briefly before. Instead, he saw the man's cronie, his bald head glinting in the setting sunlight. Next to him, a twitchy little man stared at the other like he was a god-send. Happy briefly questioned whether or not the disheveled individual may be using any sort of substance, but quickly negated that thought. He would be unable to tell for certain until he was closer to the man.

All those years battling off druggies for Mr. Stark paid off well.

Words were said between the two, though Happy couldn't begin to guess what, the twitching man smiling and nodding along. From the offset of his eyes, it was clear the other man wasn't really listening, just saying and agreeing to whatever would get him his fix faster. Soon enough, the bald man smiled and held out a small briefcase, handing it over with a tip of the forehead. This time, Happy could make out the twist of his lips, and the words he spoke.

He either said,  _You are ours to protect_.

Or,  _Go devour our prophet_.

He was going to go with the former, as that answer didn't make shivers run down his spine.

With another dipped head, the bald man turned and began making his way to the vehicle parked in front of him; widows blacked out, like that wasn't obvious deviant behavior.

Choosing that moment to strike, he ran straight into the shaking man, knocking the suitcase to the ground and letting it fall unceremoniously open. Scrambling to catch the bared objects flying in every which direction, the man hardly gave him a second look. Happy plucked one from the ground, slipping it into his pocket while he apologized profusely to the man and helped him put the rest of the strange devices into his briefcase. As the man stumbled out a brief 'thank you' and hurried off, Happy walked in the opposite direction; hand clasped tightly around the cork-screw like object. All this hassle over a bottle opener? Why meet here? Why now? What could the main objective be for the corporation AIM? And what did it have to do with a corkscrew?!

Maybe Pepper was right. Maybe he was losing it.

But,  _God!_  It felt like he was  _so close._

" _ **Hey!**_ " A voice brought him out of his internal monologue, drawing his focus to the bald man in black, suddenly standing directly in front of him with a strange grin pulling at his cheeks, "What are you doing here? It's weird, right?"

"The only thing you're gonna find weird, is how fast you've been beaten." Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his newly acquired tech, "Now that I have this, we're going to take you, and your boss down."

In the time he'd worked for Mr. Stark, he learned to expect the unexpected, that way you can roll with the punches and deal with any situation that comes your way. And throughout his time watching over Tony, he had to use this advice many, many times.

He was still surprised when the fucker smirked.

A hand came out of nowhere, striking him across the face with enough force to knock him back a few steps. Anger coursed his veins, as he pulled a fist and repaid the treatment twice forth. Then repeated it, again and again. And yet, the creep continued to grin that shit-eating smirk of his.

Another onslaught attack came at him, and while he had trouble keeping up, his attacker didn't appear to break a sweat. He acted like the threat was minimal, like that of swatting a fly.

And hell, for all Happy knew, maybe it was.

As the seconds wore on, he found that his offensive had shifted to a more defensive, if not completely surrendered, stance. He grit his teeth, growling under his breath as people crowded slightly around him and his opponent. It kind of reminded him of his boxing days. Of course, back then, he wouldn't be on the losing side with an opponent that barely blinked, let alone fretted.

And the man. Would not.  _Stop_.  ** _Smirking_**.

"What are you smiling-" He started frustrated, throwing his hands into the air. Only to be interrupted by a ear-piercing scream behind him.

In the commotion, he had forgotten the one major rule of boxing.

Never take your eyes off the big goal. The twitchy guy-

Another blood curdling scream ricocheted around the market outside the theater. The crowd that had gathered soon diverted their attention to the new show playing out before them. Whatever they saw, Happy didn't want to know. As suddenly as they had feasted their eyes on it, the citizens became riled and fearful. Several pushed over each other to escape, as though that would save them in the end.

It would prove fruitless.

"Wha- What's happening?" Reluctantly turning his head back in the direction of the man, Happy found his vision bathed in a brilliant white blaze.

While he felt it should have been threatening, he found the open, if not brief, darkness after rather soothing…

* * *

 

Everything hurt. Ached and, for some reason, iched. Dim lights played out in the darkness, and for a brief moment, Happy wondered if perhaps this was the afterlife he had been promised. It wouldn't really shock him, after all, he had worked for Iron Man. Nothing could shock him. Finding out that heaven was neither good or bad was not much of a surprise.

Then again, his eyes could just be closed. In fact, he felt silly for even considering the other option.

In the end, maybe it was all just a practical joke. Maybe he was just suffering from a bad fall, and would no doubt wake with Pepper pestering about being careful and Tony brushing off his concern with the offer of some new tech that no one else had. DUM-I, Butterfingers and U whirling around happily, while J.A.R.V.I.S suggested a good headache cure. Yeah, that would be great.

That wasn't what met his gaze. Not at all.

There was no Pepper, or Tony. No robots, or J.A.R.V.I.S. Not even the interior of his crappy, yet still somehow cozy apartment. No, what met him was fire. Raging, all consuming, fire.

The once lively market was deathly silent. Not a soul screamed, or even whispered in their dying moments. The air was clogged in a thick smoke, though Happy was low enough that it didn't affect him nearly as much as it might an escaping civilian.

That is, if there were any civilians alive to escape.

Around him, bodies lay across the ground with varying burns on their bodies. Some looked minor, those that had been farther away from the initial blast. Others were far worse, charcoaled black from heat.

Strangely, there were no bodies in the direct vicinity of the - _bomb?_ \- explosion. Only black outlines, as though they had simply vanished, leaving their shadows behind in their wake.

No… Not outlines… ashes.

_Ashes of people_.

He wanted to vomit. The overwhelming urge nearly pushed him over the edge.

He quickly turned his attention elsewhere, trying to ignore the nausea wearing in the back of his throat.

A few feet in front of him, he spotted something silver amongst the destruction and rubble. It was hard to tell, but it looked like some sort of jewelry. A bracelet? No, it was a square shape. A necklace, then. But what kind of necklace?

A vision briefly flashes before his eyes, and he gapes for a moment. He tries to breath as he attempts to drag himself off the ground, only for fall after a second of struggling.

Okay, so he wouldn't be walking out of this. But then again, neither would baldy.

A smile twerked at the corner of his lips unbidden, and Happy felt a spark of vengeful glee at that knowledge. At least if he's going down, he managed to take the other man with him.

Fate never did like Happy.

A crunching sound blared in the resounding silence, amplified by the dying flames that crackled as though laughing with them. He turned his head, only to freeze at the large mass of… something pulling back together from broken pieces on the ground. They morphed into the lump of orange forcing itself into one piece. It crutched against what appeared to be legs, but Happy was not quite sure. The mangled appendages untwisted, popping bones into place while the torso stretched up and out. Arms etched out of air healed, while stream danced from skin.

_Son of a bitch…_

He was still smirking, and when it was possible, the man stood and walked past where Happy was stretched out.

He practically skipped into the black car still sitting on the curb, entering it after a final sneer. The vehicle peeled out after another moment, and Happy was left looking at the ruin in it's wake.

Quickly remembering the dog tags he had spotted, Happy used the last of his energy to stretch his arm and point at it.

Maybe he couldn't help Tony as his bodyguard anymore. Maybe he wasn't super smart, or super strong. But he could do this for him.

He would do this, for his friend.

* * *

 

Steve hadn't come home that night. And when he finally did come back the next day, he wouldn't go back to bed with Tony. Bruce said he was just sleeping on the couch in his lab for some new test he was experimenting on his R.E.M problems, but Tony knew better.

His mate was avoiding him.

When he tried talking to him, Steve would bring up something completely different, and hurry off in the opposite direction. He asked J.A.R.V.I.S to keep tabs on the alpha, only for the snarky AI to read off a line of his code about privacy that had absolutely nothing to do with this situation. Just because he tried to blackmail Steve back with clips of them together, didn't mean he was violating the alpha's space at all.

Really. Nevermind half of them had explicit footage in them.

_God_ , he needed a drink.

Funny, that sounded oddly familiar.

He had been elbow deep in his suit, when the call came in. A frantic Pepper met his ears, as she cried and babbled nonsense in a very un-Pepper way. After the news, however, Tony could hardly blame her.

Happy was in the hospital.

_Happy was in the hospital._

One of his own, one of the few he truly,  _truly_  cared about. They had been hurt.

And he wasn't there to stop it.

A wrench flew across the lab, smashing into a display on the far end. Tony couldn't have cared less, whether it was his favorite coffee machine, or the initial blueprints of his newest suit.

He just.  _Didn't. Care._

He had gone to the hospital, of course. Pepper met him in the waiting room, Natasha glaring at him when he made a too quick move for her mate. Not having that for a moment more, the beta shoved away from the alpha and made a beeline for Tony, crashing into him with waves of sorrow.

For a moment, Tony allowed himself to bask in her warmth. He let himself be pulled into her embrace and soak in her natural calming essence. Hell, if he closed his eyes and breathed in, he could almost imagine that they were still together, and that nothing had ever changed.

But no, that wasn't right. He would not let himself have false dreams of happiness with another's mate. He knew the consequences of his actions, and it was not worth a few moments of wishful thinking. Besides, he still has Steve.

Though, he  _did_  wish he would be by his side in his moment of weakness, and not his ex-mate/best friend.

Was that too much to ask?

_Apparently._

Now, Tony knew he really shouldn't blame Steve for being upset. Honestly, he would be pissed to high heaven if his alpha pulled half the stuff he let Tony get away with. And truthfully? He would admit that while the circuitry hadn't been intended to hurt his mate, it did, in fact, attempt to.

But Tony fixed the issue.  _Mostly_.

A nurse had come to take them back to Happy's room, even though she had tried to refuse them at first. Evidently, Tony and Pepper were not his family, and therefor not allowed to see him so soon after surgery.

Tony would never be happier to have Natasha on his side.

With a pale face, the nurse had kindly escorted them to the private room that had been reserved for their friend.

He looked terrible.

Covered in bandages, Tony was hard pressed to believe that the figure on the bed was truly Happy. He just looked so… weak.

They spent a few moment in silence, while Pepper made a fuss over whether or not he was comfortable. Was the nurse checking on him enough? Why the hell were they playing a surgery on the television in the hospital?

Wishing that the time would simply fasten around him, Tony pulled out his light pad and began the new Stark Phone schematics. He had the outline almost perfected, except a strange glitch which would freeze the damn thing if the user pressed the N button for more than a minute. It was extremely frustrating.

But, that had been hours ago.

The time had come and gone, and Pepper was needed back at Stark Industries. And of course wherever she went, as did Natasha as well.

And then it was just Tony.

He had toyed with the idea of leaving, and though he saw no reason for staying, he couldn't find the heart to leave. He knew it was idiotic thinking, after all the nurse said he wouldn't wake from his coma for a while yet. But try as he might, he would find himself still seated in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

He couldn't just leave him here, not like-

No. That wasn't a possibility.

Not at all.

Unfortunately, try as he might, Tony could not stay there forever. When the nurse came to tell him visiting hours were over, he through an omega fit. The alpha in her allowed him to stay for a little while longer, before insisting he leave. He followed her out, leaving behind a few parting words for his injured friend.

In front of the camera's, he spat a threat that he later lost to a blur of red. He thinks he may have trashed some guy's phone, but he figured the scavenger probably deserved it. Besides, it's not like he couldn't deal with the bill.

No, he was more concerned with what Bruce later confronted him with later.

"You threatened a known terrorist on live television," A small shade of green sprouted from atop his forehead, as the usually level headed doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, "then told him your home address, and challenged him to a fight. Tony… You may be the most idiotic genius I know."

"How many geniuses do you know?" He blinked, tilting his head towards his stressed out comrade. They were running diagnostics on his latest and greatest suit, though Bruce seemed less than engaged in the mechanical wonder coming to life before them. "Have you been cheating on me, Brucey boy? I thought I was your one and only."

"Not the point, Tony." He stopped fiddling with the screwdriver, no longer humoring Tony with the notion that he actually cared about working right now. "What are you trying to prove? Are you actively trying to get yourself killed? You can't escape the Grim Reaper, forever."

"Please," He scoffed, "the Grim Reaper gave me up as a lost cause years ago. He knows better than to get his hopes up."

"Stop joking about this!" Fist's slammed against the table, a large dent left in its wake, "Don't you realize what's at risk here? It's not just you, Tony. Pepper, and Natasha are just as liable for injury. What if they go after them to get to you?"

"I know!" He finally shouted, turning to his olive toned friend, "I know, okay? I know that I fucked up. I know that I can't seem to do anything right. I know I put everyone in danger. But there is nothing I can do about it now."

Nothing happened as a few moments ticked by, both men still glaring at one another. Finally, the anger seemed to recede from Bruce, as the beta looked down at the warped surface of the table.

"This is why I could never be a therapist," He chuckled darkly, tapping the center of the dip with his pointer finger, "Don't have the temperament for it. Sorry about the table."

Shrugging off the apology, he sagged into the worn couch in his lab. He never thought something like this would be so stressful, and he didn't even have his paddle there to ground him.

Speaking of which-

"What are you going to tell Steve?" Cringing at the words, Tony closed his eyes to ward off the headache starting to form. He felt lost, the unknown crawling into him and feasting on his thoughts, "He's bound to have seen it, it's only a matter of time before he-"

"Before I what?"

The gasp, and floundering weren't necessary for Tony to know who interrupted them. He knew that voice better than any other. It was the voice of authority, one that demanded any present to listen. It was one he found himself missing in his time of- was it punishment? Was that the right word for it?

Perhaps justice was better.

Tony bit down the urge itching his tongue to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Omega he may be, he refused to fall into the stereotype of his kind.

An awkward silence rang triumph in the lab, as the different overbearing scents mingled together. Beta, a sprinkled mix of anxiety and embarrassment. Omega, nonchalance, that came off more as desperation. And alpha…

Unbridled fury. And if Tony had to guess, he'd say it wasn't at Bruce for talking about him.

Fuck, he was screwed.

"Um…" Bruce started lamely, his feet making a light swish as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Dr. Banner," Oh, he used Bruce's title. Maybe he really was angry at him! "would you please excuse us for a moment. I need to have a talk with my mate."

_Fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk….._

"Uh, yeah." Footsteps headed in the direction of the door, "I'll be upstairs if you guys need anything. Just yell, and I'll be down."

Thuds sounded up the stairs, leaving the room in a tense silence. He could only feel as feet came closer, and closer, before stopping directly in front of him. Two hands met his knees, the scrunch of leather following soon after. However, he refused to acknowledge it. Yes, it was childish, but he deserved it as far as Tony was concerned. After all, he had been avoiding Tony like the plague, and now that he wanted to talk, he expected him to simply give in.

Forget the fact that's all Tony had wanted all week, this was about something deeper than just pride.

"Tony?" The plea was unexpected, as was the follow-up, "Tony, please.  _Open your eyes_."

Blinking his eyes open, Tony stuttered at the sight before him. Steve looked a wreck. Dark circles sat heavily under both eyes, his hair remained unkempt. Hell, even his skin looked sallow.

He looked like death warmed over. Which was saying something for a ninety-something year old man.

He had expected to get lectured, to be forbidden from working his tech and finally getting a good nights sleep. For being an idiot, and possibly ruining everything because his pride had won out in the end. Anything, really.

What happened… He wasn't expecting. Instead, the alpha pulled him into a hug while he began to ramble out broken english and fall apart.

" _Sorry_ ," the mumbling blurred the lines, but he understood well enough, "I'm sorry. Sorry,  _sorry_ ,  _sorry_. Tony, please.  _Please_ , sorry. Can't,  _can't_. Can't lose. Lose.  _Not again_.  _Tony_."

The great captain clung to the back of his tank top, clutching him close under his chin. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he moaned of another time. Of another love, lost.

He didn't have to tell him, he already knew. It was part of the file he had for homework.

That didn't mean it was the first, or last time this would happen.

"Steve," He rested a comforting hand on the alpha's back, "it's okay.  _I'm alright_. No one is hurt, and nobody is going to be lost. I need you to breath, can you do that for me?"

A nod against the top of his head was the only indicator that the alpha had heard him in his fret.

"Okay. Ready? One…" He felt the thick chest expand into him, before receding back, "Two…"

It continued like that, until finally Steve felt calm enough to release Tony from his death grip.

He wasn't sure which he preferred, though. Terrified Steve, or, well…

"What were you thinking?" Aggressively worried Steve. Seriously, it's like he's never done anything to risk his life before this. "Are you  _that_  desperate for attention, that you'd willingly sacrifice everything just to be noticed?"

"Hey," He raised a placating hand, backing away from the current threat growling like rapid dog in front of him. Just when he thought that they'd reached calming ground, Steve had to come thundering in with the accusations, "can we go back to the apologizing and cuddling? I think that was going a lot better than this. Steve...  _Steve!_ "

He sighed as the alpha continued to scowl, lips straight across his mouth; his anger fighting back the grief clouding his mind. He always did this when he was trying to appear level headed over a particular issue, but Tony could always see through it. He saw through, to the real Steve underneath. And that man was seething.

Obviously, talking to him now would be pointless. In order to get through to the man underneath, Tony would have to talk to him when he had a clear head. Otherwise, nothing would devoid the rage lurking under the surface of his calm facade.

"Tony…"

"Steve, look-" His face scrunched up, as he avoided the captains eyes, "I did what I had to do. I don't know what this guy is planning, and I don't know how to beat him. But he made this personal, and I have to stop him."

There is a pause, electric tension bouncing between them. Tony waits, allowing the statement to sink in, before speaking again.

"I don't know how I'm going to beat him, only that I will." He sighs, the weight of the world causing his body to heave forward on itself, and the thought of a drink comes forth once again, "I would really like to have you with me when the time comes, though if you've come to your senses, I understand. But I can't let him hurt anyone else, Steve. I have lives to save."

Perhaps he was pompous to expect anything from Steve. The good captain wasn't from his time, and that would no doubt affect his choice. Most omega's from the past were willing to kneel and accept whatever they could get from their "mighty" alphas. They were meant to be submissive, docile creatures. Time's have changed, though. Omega's now had jobs, and places in politics. But even by today's standards, Tony was obtuse. He was the exception to the rule, and maybe that was too much to ask from a traditional alpha.

But, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't change the way he was, no matter how hard he had tried. He would never be the perfect omega. But that didn't feel like it was wrong, or bad. Just not the same.

Why could he never be the same?

"...Me?" Oh, shit. Not again, "Well?"

"Um.."

"You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" The knowing look in his eye was enough for Tony to know he didn't expect an answer, "Tony, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I don't care about the lives you save, I care about your life."

"But-" He tried to intervene, but the alpha pushed on.

"People come and go. Believe me, I-I know..." He pauses, and clears his throat, "I also know that, as a hero, you want to save them. But, I can't let you. Because, if I lose you, I will have nothing left. I won't be more than a shell of a man. I'll waste away, and rot with nothing to keep me together anymore. And I refuse to let that happen."

Thick palms find each side of his face, and before he can say or do anything about it, Tony found himself once more in the embrace of his mate. It felt good, after not having it for so long. And if the virtual purr that rumbles the chest he's squished against says anything, than he'd suppose Steve missed it too.

"By the way, I'm sorry.. Too. About that night, I mean." Steve chuckled, and nuzzled him tighter into his body.

A relaxing breath spreads over him, then, "What do you plan to do about it?"

Though he's not happy about it, Tony pulled out of Steve's arms. He clutched the alpha's hand, however, when the man frowns.

"Pack a bag," He stands, looking down over the omega with a touch of finality, "We're leaving in the morning."

* * *

 

"Sir?"

"What do you want?"

"Did you see the news?"

"... Yes."

"What is your next course of action, boss?"

Aldrich glared at the screen, where the clip of his soulbound continued to play on repeat. He hadn't been anticipating that one of the omega's friends would be pulled into his plans, but things had changed. He had no choice, the plan had to come first.

"We deliver… Maya, tell me again how you met the  _great Tony Stark_ …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY! I have rewritten this chapter at least five times, and have yet to actually like how it came out. I know it has been awhile since I last updated, and I hope you guys can forgive me. I've been going through some tough times, and will probably continue through them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
